


Yuri!!! on Otabek

by picklejuicerat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Pet Names, Yuri is aged up don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklejuicerat/pseuds/picklejuicerat
Summary: So this just some smut I made for a friend’s bday like forever ago but I figured I would just post it here. Why not??
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 228





	Yuri!!! on Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ole orgasm denial!

_ “Fuck… fuck..! Oh fuck.. More.” ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Yuri sifted through his closet, one black article of clothing after the next.

_“O-Otabek! Beka! Oh my god- fuck me harder! Harder!”___

_ __ _

_ __ _

His lithe fingers moving down sleeves of shirts and legs of pants Oh what to wear? No.. Not that. Maybe this...? Mmmm..

_“I’m gonna cum! Fuck! D-Daddy-! Aaahaaaaah!” _

_ __ _

_ __ _

A small hand landed on a pair of incredibly thin and tight pair of faux leather leggings. These will do. And this too. His other hand pulled out an, of course, black sleeveless turtle neck. All the other skaters are gonna be there.. Including him. The thought of the dark haired Kazakh made him shudder, heat flooding his cheeks.

_“Oh! Beka! There! R-right there!” _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Yurio groaned loudly and threw the clothes on his bed along with himself. His green eyes stared at the ceiling. “Balls..” He sighed in annoyance. Viktor and his stupid pig were officially engaged and everyone wanted to have a get together before the wedding and shit. Which meant a dumb party.

Another sigh of annoyance.

_“Yesyesyes! Beka! Fuck- oh! I'm coming! I’m coming!” _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Quickly, he sat up, his blonde hair swinging in his face as he got up and moved to his vanity to straighten said hair and groom his light colored brows before pulling on the outfit he'd picked out and leaving his house after saying goodbye to his cat.

..…..

“Yuuuuuurriiooo!”

“That’s not my name, old man.” Yuri groaned with a dramatic eye roll, arms crossed over his chest.

Viktor wrapped his arms around him and laughed, “My little kitten-!”

_“Mm.. you're so beautiful, my little kitten.” _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Quickly, he pulled out of the older Russian’s grasp, face going red. “D-don’t call me that! It’s weird.” 

A silver eyebrow rose in question at Yuri’s different reaction, “I’ve always called you that…” He then smirked, a bit knowingly, “ What’s different now, little Yurio?”

“N-nothing. Where’s the food?” He snapped.

“Everything’s in the kitchen.”

Before Viktor could say anything else, Yuri made a dash for the kitchen. Though he was met with a flood of other skater’s, including the pig and his weird friend, Pitchit? Pinchet? Pincheat? Whatever his name was.

“Yuri!” The other Yuri exclaimed when he saw the blonde. “You came!”

“Of course, dumb pig! I came for the food.” Another eye roll.

Yuuri just smiled, “Well help yourself then. Me and Viktor made mostly everything but Chris and Phichit brought some snacks too.”

“Yeah!” The other Asian smiled sweetly at Yuri, “I made my mom’s beef rolls. They're super duper good. You should try them. They’re one of Yuuri’s favorite foods!”

Blonde Yuri just nodded, too socially awkward to know exactly what to say.

“They sound good. I'll have some.”

Yuri turned quickly when he heard that familiar voice. It was Otabek. In all his sexy as fuck glory.

Phichit smiled widely, “Otabek! Hey! Feel free to eat as many as you like. A made a bunch cause I knew Yuuri over here would eat a million.” He poked his friend in the tummy playfully.

“Phichit!” He cried, getting flustered.

The Thai boy started chasing his Japanese friend, giggling as he poked at his back and sides. “Viktoor!” He yelped for his fiance, which just made Makkachin join in on the chasing with excited barks.

This apartment was too small for this activity plus all the skaters, Chris, Seung, JJ and his girlfriend, Mila, those two skater's that were totally together but on the DL to name a few.

“Yura.. How are you?”

That voice again. “I-I'm good. You?” His green eyes looked up into Otabek’s grey ones a bit shyly, he knew the older male was pretty much asking how his body felt and it sent yet another blush into the Russian’s pale cheeks.

A small smirk pulled on his lips, “I'm fine.”

Figures the cocky bastard would act this way. It's only in his stupid nature. Yuri huffed, “You're insufferable, you know that Beka.”

“Didn't seem like I was enough the other night.” He purred into Yuri’s ear gently.

A pang of arousal. Fuck. “Not so fast Romeo.” The blonde slid away from him, “This won't happen. Not at a party.”

Otabek smirked softly again, his face pretty neutral in expression, “After?”

Yuri let out a loud squeal like groan and moved into the other room, plopping down on the couch next to Mila. “What's the matter with you, Yura? Otabek getting to you?” Her smile was toothy and wide.

“Shut up, hag!” He grumbled, sinking into the couch, hands over his chest.

Her fellow Russian skater’s reaction made her laugh, as per usual, “Oh hush, Yura. I know you two are a thing.” She purred the last sentence quietly so only he could hear.

Yuri’s faced heated up quick and his eyes widened, “How d-? I mean! We aren't a thing.” The poor boy wanted to yell at the top of his lungs at his stupidity. Mila just smirked at him, voice still low as she spoke, “Come on. I'm not stupid… How is he in bed? I bet he's so dreamy! What about his cock? I bet it's HUUG-!”

His hands darted out and covered her mouth. “If you don't shut the fuck up I swear I'll slit your throat with your own skates.”

Giggles bubbled up against the blonde's hands and he scowled before releasing her mouth. “Oh my little Yura! So so cute.” She pinched his cheeks playfully to annoy him further.

“Bitch!” He sprung off the couch and went down the small hallway to find the bathroom to get a breather since everyone wanted to annoy him tonight.

Once inside, his green eyes stared into the mirror back at himself and he huffed, “Everyone is so dumb.”

_“You're so beautiful, Yura.. I could suck on your pretty little neck for hours just to hear you moan. Such a noisy little kitten you are.” _

_ __ _

_ __ _

His hand pulled down the neckline of his turtleneck to examine his marks left behind by Otabek’s sinful mouth. Though they were faded, they still made him lick his lips and heat flicker in his abdomen.

Hastily, he put the fabric back over his neck and ran a hand through his hair, “Fucking hell.” The sound of the door opening made Yuri jump, “Hey! Someone's in-!”

“Shhh.. it’s just me.”

There was that heat again, flickering hotter this time, “Beka.. I'm in the bathroom. What do you want?”

The door closed softly, “I just wanna talk.. in private.”

“About what?” Yuri tried not to sound to breathless.

“About the other night.”

“What about the other night?”

The dark haired male’s expression was hard to read, “Well.. I was hoping it wasn't a one time thing?”

That, of course, made the blonde blush, “I…”

Otabek made the smallest of winces at Yuri’s nonexistent response. Even though he put of a more confident demeanor, he was nervous. “Well..?”

“I….” There was a long pause as he thought, “Me too.”

A nervous grimace turned into a smirk, “Really?” He closed the distance between him and Yuri, placing his hands on the sink to trap in the gorgeous blonde. 

It made him gasp softly, being this close to the taller male again, his heart pounded in his chest, “Yeah.. please Beka.. I want more of you.”

Otabek growled and lifted Yuri up and onto the counter, “Fuck… I want more of you too, Yura..” His lips were suddenly pressed against Yuri’s plumper ones with a soft hum.

The Russian mewled into the kiss, having wanted this for days. His arms wrapped around Otabek’s neck and played with his undercut. “Otabek..” He gasped softly into those rough lips.

Eagerly, Otabek’s hands slid up those deliciously thick thighs, tight from skating, and he groaned, “My sweet kitten.. I need you right now.”

“What? Beka! No! We're in Viktor and Yuri’s fucking bathroom with like 2 dozen people right outside the door. I won't!” He scream whispered as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Honestly.. the idea was getting him even more aroused.

That made the taller male grin, “Oh? You sure about that Yuri?” His hand pressed down on the blonde’s growing bulge making him whimper and shift on the cold countertop.

“B-Beka! We can't..” he breathed. His cock was yelling at him to shut up and beg for more.

Otabek licked at the boy’s ear and purred, “I want to suck your cock, Yura. I want to make you cum in my mouth.” His hands tugged at Yuri’s tight as fuck leggings. “But you'll have to be quiet, kitten. Or everyone will know.”

Yuri just shook his head, hand over his mouth in shame. But then it hit him.. those to cocksuckers we're always flirting and being nasty around him.. maybe it was time for revenge. With a soft smirk, he let out a small whine,”Beka… please suck my cock. I'll be a good boy and I won't be loud.”

Those dark eyes zeroed in on sparkling green ones and before anything else could be said, Yuri’s leggings were tugged down to his thighs, then more, so they pooled under his knees. “Mm.. Yurriii.. no underwear?”

He shook his head, “No.. my ass had to look perfect to tease you exactly how I wanted.”

“Honestly..” The ravenette chuckled, “A pantyline would've made me rock hard just at the sight..”

Plump lips curled into a wicked grin, “Well.. I'll keep that in mind.. because I want to see that happen, daddy..” The word slipped easily from his mouth and he waited for Otabek’s reaction. Which was, of course, delicious. His dark eyes darkened with lust and suddenly he was on his knees before Yuri, mouth already around the blonde’s cock.

It took everything he could to hold in a loud cry, his teeth biting into the knuckles of his left hand. Though a whimper could still be heard as Otabek sucked at the tip of Yuri’s cock. “B-Beka!” He choked out softly, hands tightening in that thick dark hair.

Otabek groaned softly as the blonde’s legs came up to rest over his shoulders, trapping the older male against his crotch with his leggings, which were still at his knees. Those glorious thighs squeezed his head and it spurred Otabek on, his mouth going deeper, his mouth sucking harder.

A beautiful keen left the Russian boy’s lips and he shook his head. Nonononono! He had to be quiet. If they were caught in here like this, Yuri would NEVER hear the end of it. Viktor, JJ, and Mila would absolutely pester him until the day he died.

Otabek groaned as he slurped and sucked on his lover’s yummy cock. He had spit all down his chin and the salty taste of precum on his tongue. It was so arousing. It made him want to toss the blonde over his shoulder and take him home so he could fuck him senseless… but this little exhibition kink he was developing had him throbbing so hard in his pants that he wanted to drag this out a little bit more.

“Beka!” Yuri hissed, “Beka… I'm gonna cum..”

With a evil grin, Otabek slipped his mouth off and leaned his head back on the boy’s pants. His dark eyes just looked up teasingly. 

“N-No! Beka! You ass! No! I was so close!” Yuri wailed behind his hand, green eyes tearing up, a tear falling.

Seeing that tear had Otabek growling and pushing those lithe legs off him so he could capture Yuri’s lips in his aggressively. Soft sounds left him and he pulled Otabek closer.

“No.. Pull up your pants.. I'm taking you home. I'll go out first so we don't look suspicious.” 

Yuri looked at him slightly dazed and pissy, but he nodded. Just wanting to come already for fucks sake.

With one last kiss and an adjustment to his raging erection, Otabek slipped out of the bathroom.

“Fuck..” The blonde breathed out, running his hand through his hair, “He's gonna kill me.” After making sure he looked presentable, he walked back out to the party, looking unamused, but he could already see the look on Viktor’s stupid ugly face and he wanted to yell.

“He already left.. might wanna catch up to him, Yuraaa~.” 

It took all the strength in his body not to slap Mila. He chose to ignore her and make his way for the door.

Viktor noticed and smiled, “Bye, my little Yura! Be safe!”

That made the angry boy growl loudly as he stomped out, ignoring the over flamboyant Russian’s comment. He just needed to be back in Otabek’s arms. Like now.

Once he was outside the, very high class, apartment complex the sound of a motorcycle reached his ears and he watched as the Kazakh pulled up beside him, a helmet in hand. “Come on.”

“But what about you?” Yuri questioned.

“I'll be fine. Just hop on.”

And he did.

*****

“Oh Yura.. you sound so sweet.”

Yuri was now pressed against the wall of Otabek’s bedroom, cheek against the cool surface with his ass pointed out towards the offending man. “B-Beka… I can't handle this t-teasing much lo-aaaah-nger!”

Otabek’s hand was rubbing at the boy through his tight leggings, feeling at the outline of it and pressing his thumb right under the sensitive head. He couldn't help but love the feeling of his kitten’s cock throbbing in their tight, fabric prison. It was intoxicating. 

Yuri just moaned and bucked his hips into the touch. “Beka! Hah- Beka! I'm gonna cum if you don't s-st-stop!” His fists were clenched as he edged closer. “Daddy! I'm- I’m-!”

Then the rubbing stopped.

“Otabek!” Yuri shrilled as he felt his body back away from his orgasm yet again, making him whine angrily. “Q-quit that!”

Though he only grinned evilly, “I don't know.. I like how you look when you're almost there, my sweet little kitten.”

Yuri’s body shuddered at the name, “Daddy.. please let me cum.”

“Soon.” He purred. 

The blonde yowled as he was picked up princess style and carried to the bed in Otabek’s deliciously strong arms. “Now be a good boy and strip for me.” He ordered as he dropped Yuri on his bed.

Not until a glare was sent in the older male’s direction did Yuri start to strip. His shirt came off first, slipping slowly over his head, hands rubbed over his now exposed, pale pink nipples. A soft sound escaped him. Then his pants were slowly pulled down, revealing his leaking cock. Both items of clothes were chucked across the room.

“You're so wet for me, kitten.” Otabek purred, his voice just making the blonde’s cock jump and leak some more onto his flat stomach.

“Well make me wetter, Beka.” He mewled, hands rubbing up and down his chest.

The Kazakh licked his lips at the sight and immediately went to those pretty pink nubs, hurriedly abusing them with his tongue and teeth. The action only pulled more yummy sounds from Yuri. Who was already becoming a mess under his lover. Before he knew it, Otabek was grabbing the lube and coating his long, thick fingers.

“Yeah, daddy.. Open me up for your cock..” Yuri panted, green eyes cloudy with pure lust.

That made Otabek growl and his index finger pushed into the blonde with no warning, but it went in with zero resistance. Another growl, “Fuck Yura.. did you touch yourself here tonight?”

“Yes daddy… I thought of you. I thought of how you would be at the party and if I was lucky I'd get your dick afterwards.”

Yup. Yuri was most definitely gonna be the death of him.

Then there were two fingers inside Yuri, fucking and scissoring him violently. It made him scream and squirm on the satin sheets. “BEKA! Fuck! Oh god YES! Moremoremore! G-Give me more!”

In went another finger. Then his pinky.. Just in case. Otabek wasn’t one to brag but he was more on the thick side.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, kitten… God.. You have me so worked up.” He was literally shaking with anticipation, his hands quickly stripping himself of his clothes as fast as humanly possible. “So slutty.. And all for me.”

Yuri sat up on his hunches and pulled his lover in close by his neck for a sloppy kiss, “Do it, Beka.. Wreck me.” He breathed softly into his ear before he was pushed down onto the bed, on his side, and his leg hoisted up against that broad chest. “I fucking love how flexible you are for me, Yura.” He was doing a half split on Otabek’s dick. 

“Come on! Get inside me!” Yuri begged.

“Oh.. with pleasure.” 

With his cock in hand, Otabek slowly pushed into his lover’s tight heat. It caused a loud groan to leave his lips, “Fuuuck..”

“Yes! Oh yes! You feel so.. So good inside!” Yuri’s hand gripped onto the soft sheets. Just like last time, it felt like he was being split in two, but in the best way. “P-please.. move!” 

And Otabek was moving. His hands holding onto Yuri’s leg as he pounded into him with earnest. Fucking hell. This was all he could think about since the last time. The delicious tightness around him. The obscene sounds.The way that his kitten looked as he was thoroughly fucked. It was all almost too much.

And Yuri… he was in heaven. He was burning up where Otabek was touching him. His senses were overwhelmed by it all. No one could fuck this good! Otabek had to be a god. A sex god.

Blunt nails dug into the blonde’s thigh as he watched Yuri’s face. He could tell that he was already close again and he didn't want him coming so early. Not when the older male wanted this to last forever. “Yuri! Don’t you dare cum.” His voice was deep and firm.

Teary green eyes looked into Otabek’s darker ones, “B-but daddy! I’ve been good! No! Not again! I need to cum!” He babbled.

“No.”

“But Beka- daddy! I’m already s-so close!” He begged shamelessly as his balls began to draw up.

A rough hand wrapped around the base of Yuri’s cock and he screamed.

“Not yet, kitten. I want to absolutely wreck you.. Like you told me to.” He said with a wicked smirk as he pulled out of the squirming brat under him. “Now be a good boy.” Otabek flipped Yuri onto his stomach, pulling him up on his knees so that ass was level with his cock. A harsh slap was delivered to Yuri’s round ass, gifting Otabek with a broken moan.

“Daddy! Get back inside! P-pleaseplease!” The blonde was full on sobbing now, a tear ridden cheek pressed into the mattress.

“Well since you begged so nicely..” The dark haired man purred sadistically as he thrust back in, in one fluid thrust.

“FUCK!” Yuri shrieked in ecstasy.

“Now.. don’t you even think about coming without my permission.”

“Yes, sir..” He whimpered back.

“Good.” And there was that brutal pace again. So fast and so.. Perfect. It pushed Yuri into the bed with each powerful thrust. Which had him moaning like a seasoned whore. Otabek just couldn't get enough and he squeezed at the slim waist in his hands, for sure leaving behind bruises he would admire later.

Yuri was struggling so hard not to cum again. Having been edged three times previously, he was ready to burst, but he had to be good. He had to hold himself back! “Beka! I need to cum!” He asked once more.

“Not yet.” He grunted. To be honest, Otabek was also getting close. He could blow his load into Yuri right that second if you wanted to.. But he wanted to make this last. Just a little bit longer.

He bent forward and started sucking on Yuri’s pale back, dragging his teeth against the unblemished flesh, leaving hickeys behind to mark his kitten as his. “You’re mine kitten.” He purred into the blonde’s ear, “My beautiful baby..” His hand grabbed onto that blonde hair and he pulled the whimpering boy in for a kiss. Which Yuri returned greedily with a moan, tongues touching. As Beka pulled off, spit connecting their lips for a mere second. He then licked at the shell of his before speaking again, “Mine to wreck..”

“Yes, Beka! I’m a-all yours! All yours..” His voice was so soft and breathy and his face flushed with arousal.

Then without really realizing, Otabek was coming. Those simple words being his undoing. His moans low and airy as he choked on them, hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside Yuri’s ass, “Fuck.. Yura! Oh fuck!” 

Green eyes went wide as he realized Otabek came, gasping as he felt himself be filled. 

As the Kazakh came down from his high he blinked, “I… fuck.. I’m so sorry..” He pulled out slowly and watched his cum drip from his lover’s used hole with a dazed expression. Then it hit him. “You.. you didn’t cum?” He asked in pure awe, his eyes still seeing that throbbing red cock between his lover’s lovely thighs.

Yuri looked behind him at Otabek with a mockingly innocent expression, “I’m a good boy daddy… I wouldn't dare disobey you.”

Otabek ran a hand down his face and blushed, “You’re going to fucking kill me, Yura.”

The blonde was suddenly dragged to the end of the bed, where Otabek got to his knees and he looked up seductively, “Fuck my mouth. I want you to make yourself cum with my mouth.” His hands softly caressed at Yuri’s milky thighs.

“For real this time?”

“For real this time.”

Yuri moaned against the back of his hand as he guided his lover’s mouth onto his cock. “Mmm.. Hah.. I-I don’t think I’ll last much longer, Beka..” He keened as he thrusted into that wet mouth, feeling Otabek groan around him as he tugged on his dark hair. Realizing that Otabek had literally no gag reflex, by how deep he was getting, made his thrusts turn sloppy, real fast. “Otabek.. shit.. B-beka!” The moment he felt the tip of his cock enter the Kazakh’s throat, he was coming, eyes briefly seeing white. “Hng- hah! Oh! Fffuck..” He collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting heavily. 

“This was insanely better than last time..” The elder male breathed as he laid down next to the blonde.

“Mhmm.” Yuri agreed.

They were silent for a moment, “So..” Otabek was the one to break the silence, “Can I call you my boyfriend now?”

The fucked out boy just snorted, “Yes, you dumbass.” Then he rolled over and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Otabek smiled happily as he held Yuri to his chest, “Good.. because I don't think I'd be willing to give you up to anyone else, babe.”

“I wouldn't want you to.” His lips pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Then after cleaning each other up, they both climbed into bed under the soft covers completely naked and stated and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
